This invention relates to vehicle windows and especially for a sunscreen for a car window.
During certain daytime driving conditions, the driver and his passengers may be annoyed by the beating of the sun rays through the side windows of the vehicle. Currently there are many devices available for the aftermarket that can be attached to the side of a window or the window frame which reduces the heat and glare from the sun upon the interior of the vehicle. All of these aftermarket devices require a manual installation or removal of the device against the window. As a result if during the middle of a ride the sun begins to glare into the side window where a child is seated, the driver must pull over to the side to manually install the sunscreen to protect the child from the sun glare.
It is the intent of the present invention to address the aforementioned concerns by providing a side car window and sunscreen assembly for selectively raising and lowering the sunscreen with the movement of the window within the window track. The car window and sunscreen assembly of the present invention is aesthetically pleasing without any cumbersome installation by the driver. The assembly comprises a window located in a window track of a side door of a vehicle and that is selectively moveable between open and closed positions. A semi-flexible sheet material is positioned adjacent to the side car window within the window track. The sheet material may simply move adjacent to but independently of the window or may have one edge that is selectively attachable to the car window.
In one aspect of the invention one edge of the sunscreen has a magnetic strip attached thereon and one edge of the car window has a metallic strip thereon, wherein the magnetic strip is selectively movable toward the metallic strip for connection thereto.
In another aspect of the sheet material has a lip along its upper edge for manually raising and lowering the screen with the operator""s fingers.
In another aspect of the invention the sheet material has a U-shaped hinged portion along one edge for selectively gripping one edge to the window.
In yet another aspect of the invention the assembly the sheet material is flexible and the assembly further includes a roller wherein the flexible sheet material is retractable onto the roller when not connected to the window.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.